The instant invention relates to a device for feeding fiber slivers to a processing machine with at least one sliver guide equipped with a guiding surface over which the fiber sliver is guided. The invention also includes a process for the production of a sliver guide.
A current procedure deflects running fiber slivers by means of sliver guides into a horizontal position while they are still in the area of the spinning can, and feeds them in this position to a processing machine, e.g. a drawing frame. A monitoring device is disposed before the machine intake to ensure that the machine is stopped in case of sliver breakage, before the sliver end runs into the machine. Contact rollers, photoelectric barriers and sensors are used as monitoring devices.
The disadvantages of such monitoring devices are that the bare sliver monitors, in addition to the danger of being damaged, risk being damaged by fly. Further, in setting up the fiber sliver containers in a long row, the operator must cover a long distance, for instance to bring the broken fiber sliver from the hindmost container forward to the machine intake, to combine it with the other broken end and to restart machine. This increases the machine stoppage times.